Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and a method and an apparatus for setting up and controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of being initially set up using a near field communication (NFC) tag or a quick response (QR) mark, and a method and an apparatus for setting up and controlling the display apparatus using information included in the NFC tag or the QR code.
Description of the Related Art
Smart devices, for example, smart televisions (TVs) have been widely used. When a smart TV is first set up after purchase, a user needs to perform initial setting related to, for example, a language, a network access point (AP), a zip code, a switched virtual connection (SVC) provider, terms and conditions, channel settings, etc., through a TV screen.
In a general TV, a user may watch the TV without the initial setting, but the smart TV has many complicated items that require initial setting. The initial setting for the smart TV includes many items such as a network access point (AP), agreement to terms and conditions, account creation, country or region setting, channel setting, etc. Thus, the user may have difficulty in using the smart TV. Although a tutorial or the like for explaining basic functions of the smart TV may be provided, the tutorial shows only limited contents as a guide to the smart TV and it may be difficult for a user to understand the tutorial.
Also, the smart TV supports sound recognition and multi-brand remote (MBR) control (e.g., universal remote controller), but it may not be easy to perform smart TV setting through the sound recognition. Further, menus for setting the smart TV interrupts TV watching because the menus (e.g., setting image quality, volume, etc.) are shown as overlapping with a channel screen.
The smart TV setting needs to be performed when a new smart TV is purchased or when there is a change in use environments of the smart TV. In this case, it may be inconvenient for a user to perform the smart TV setting, which is complicated, whenever the new smart TV is purchased or there is a change in the use environments of the smart TV.